Violet fire and eternal love
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: In the final battle against Voldermort Draco gets hit by a mysterious curse, Harry decides to search for a cure
1. Chapter 1

Violet fire and eternal love

Author - Lisi the slayer

Genre - angst/romance

Summary

Harry Potter wins in the final battle against Voldermort but at a terrible price. Draco rushes in front of Harry and is hit by a new curse that Voldermort aimed at Harry. There is no real cure, and Draco goes through frequent flashes of pain and madness which can only be soothed by Harry's touch. The curse was created by the side of the light, and Harry is determined to find out who betrayed them and who is responsible for Draco's fate.

H/D slash meaning male/male relationships.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One

The night was clear, as the mysterious women manuvered with unnatural grace, through the abandoned hideout. The moonlight glistened at the women's ebony locks.

No one would believe that those silky locks had once been long, brown and despairingly frizzy. And No one would think that her porcelain skin had been by nature, a warm olive colour. Her entire appearance had changed the night a gorgeous Deatheater had placed his mouth over her neck, and allowed her to feed from him.

The transformation had been unexpected, but due to her muggle parentage her blood wasn't pure enough to fight over the invading Vampire DNA, and thus the DNA had taken over and modified it.

The war was over now, Harry Potter had done what everyone hoped and desperately believed he could. He had murdered Voldermort, and she couldn't be more grateful. She had not joined the Deatheaters by choice, she had her reasons. Valid reasons her heart was telling her. But her mind was telling her otherwise, it told her that in the eyes of the Wizarding community she would be nothing but a traitor. A traitor who likely would not be granted a trial and sent either for a life sentence in Askaban, or worst the Dementor's kiss.

So, to ensure her future she had returned, returned to Voldermort's hideout ready to destroy the incriminating evidence. Without evidence she would be safe, she was the best friend of Harry Potter, who would dare test his judgment ?

She looked around, there was no one. The Deatheaters it seemed were either on the run, proclaiming innocence and the 'Under the Imperious act', or simply on the way to the hideout themselves. She could not afford to hang about.

With a swish of her wand the metal door dramatically fell to the floor in front of her feet. She smirked and lit up her wand as she entered.

It was there, there on the far end table. It appeared unopened even. At this she breathed a sign of relief. The parchments enclosed details of a newly developed curse, for which there was no cure.

This is my first ever fanfic please review


	2. Chapter 2

Violet fire and eternal love

Author - Lisi the slayer

Genre - angst/romance

Chapter Two

(Flashback)

Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his arm smearing it with dirt and blood. This was the final battle. It was far worse than anyone could possibly imagine, the total bloodshed was horrendous.

He heard a faint yelp, upon instantly knowing that yelp he shot around in it's driection. A Deatheater fell to the ground at his lover's feet. Draco swayed slightly and with a grace restricted only for the Malfoy's, stepped over the body. His right arm clutched at his left side, his face radiating anguish. Harry ran towards his lover and pulled away Draco's arm. Harry gasped as he saw the deep gash in Draco's left side, he then stepped back slightly to take in the rest of Draco's appearance. His skin was like moon dust it was so pale. Draco of course had always been pale but this, the change was too noticeable for Harry's liking.

"I'll be fine Harry,watch out for Vold- **HARRY ! "**

Time stood still for Harry, as Draco used his entire strength to force him to the ground and away from the purple curse hurling in their direction.

The curse flew through the air at incredible speed, it looked like a violet fire and Harry could only watch in horror, as he fell to the ground and saw out of the corner of his eye, the purple curse hit Draco squarely in the chest. Draco let out a scream of pure agony and dropped like a stone on top of Harry's back.

Harry lay there stunned. The events replayed in his head, Draco's scream was still ringing in his ears. With a huge effort he managed to push Draco off his back so he could stand. Harry tried not to look at Draco, as he felt one look would surely break him. Instead Harry diverted his attention to the caster of the curse. Voldermort.

Voldermort mock saluted him and the two walked forward and the legendary face-off began.

"Your never beat me Harry, you don't know what it is to kill a man, to feel their life be sucked away from them by your own hand. Your too weak" Voldermort hissed.

Harry felt himself tremble but not with fear, no this was anger. The event was still playing in his mind, he felt himself grow more and more angry, then his ears ringed with Draco's scream and he snapped.

Harry hadn't utterd a word, he swished his wand menacingly at Voldermort and a pink fire erupted from his wand, engulfing Voldermort whole. Harry could hear Voldermort's screams, he could see him frantically cast the water charm but nothing seemed to put this fire out. Soon all the remained of the Darklord was ash. Ash and nothing else.

(End of Flashback)

Please review and keep reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter three

Draco moaned huskily into Harry's mouth as his tongue explored every inch of his lover's mouth.

_This was the life ! _

Draco thought. To wake up in his lover's strong arms and have the morning sunshine seep through the window and bathe him in golden light. At times like these nothing else in the world mat-

Draco never got to finish his thought because the next thing he knew he was not, in his lover's arms moaning into Harry's mouth, instead he was screeching and howling in agony on the cream carpet.

Harry watched in horror as Draco went from his happy dazed expression to one of complete torture. Draco suddenly fell into a dead weight and dropped to the floor screaming and howling. For a moment Harry was frozen on the spot.

He was certain Draco's couldn't see the bedroom anymore because he was desperately clawing at his neck as if he was being strangled.

It was the image of Draco clawing at his neck that brought Harry back to reality. Harry bent down and scooped Draco into his arms and gently placed him on their cream canopy bed.

Harry could see that, although while he had been holding Draco it had seemed the wizard was coming out of the transe, as soon as he let go the terrible screams issued from Draco and his pale hands clawed at his neck once again.

" I'm sorry Draco, but this is for your own good."

Harry took Draco's wrists, which relaxed instantly in his hold, and with a flick of his wand bound them to the bed's headboard. Harry kissed one of the hands and then regretfully let go, at which point Draco promptly let out a shrill scream.

As quickly as he could Harry scrambled onto the bed and threw his arms around Draco, holding tight. The blonde stopped screaming but he was quivering still, a look at the blonde's face told Harry that the curse was locking Draco in a nightmare. Harry placed a kiss on Draco's temple and whispered reassuring words in his ear.

The nightmare lasted a few minutes and slowly Draco's grey eyes fluttered open. Tears slid down his pale pallor and Harry could feel Draco's chest heaving beside his own.

" It's ok love, your safe now."

Harry told him gently and as softly as he could. Draco's only response was to curl his long white fingers tightly around his lover's arm. Draco's naked chest was slick with sweat and his platinum hair was pressed flat to his forehead by cold sweat.

" Shush Drake, it's over now. The pain's gone, the nightmare's gone. It's all gone."

Harry whispered to him as he felt Draco shake against him like a leaf.

" It-It wasn't a nightmare Harry, I -"

Harry was both intrigued and concerned for what the blonde had to say, but one look at Draco's wide haunted eyes told him he could wait to hear Draco's story.

" It's ok, you don't have to tell me now, look I'll run you a nice bath and make us a cup of Cocoa and then, then if your up for it. And only if your up for it Draco. Then you can tell me."

Draco nodded and gave Harry a very child-like hug.

" Thank you Harry."

Review please ! Next chap will be posted soon. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Keep reading,


	4. Chapter 4

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter 4

Harry could feel himself shaking as he began to make the two Cocoas. It was two days after the final battle, this was the second time the curse had effected Draco, and each time it did his gut twisted and squirmed in guilt. It was his fault, if he hadn't been so protective over a wizard who clearly was more than able to protect himself, then he never would have lost concentration and Draco never would have had to save Harry from that curse.

Upstairs, Draco was heavily consumed in his thoughts. He let the warmth from the water seep through into his milky skin and he closed his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell Harry about his flashback, but talking about the flashback meant talking about his father and talking about his father brought back bad memories.

Bad memories his mind had stored away and he knew he had not really faced up to them yet, but he also knew that when he did it would almost surely break a part of him.

He groaned as his entire body shivered at the lack of heat and being submerged into water. It was now or never. Groaning again Draco lifted himself out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist before lightly making his way downstairs.

Harry caught sight of his lover and his mouth fell open.

Draco was dripping wet, the water had caused Draco's normally straight and sleek hair to form sleek wet curls that curled almost angelically around his face. The water droplets shone like pearls as they made their trail down Draco's milky skin.

And when Draco met his gaze he very nearly dropped the cups of Cocoa. Draco smirked at the knowledge of what effect he could have on Harry.

He walked closer to Harry and placed a moist and slightly cold hand on Harry's flushed cheek, he grinned as he felt hot heat seep through his hand and up his arm, it made his skin tingle.

Harry moaned and leant into the cool touch which soothed his fiery cheek.

But through the heavy layers of lust and desire he saw what Draco was doing, and Harry knew whatever Draco had almost told him was important, that was why the blonde was now toying with his emotions, in the hope he would forget their promise of a heart to heart.

He could not allow the blonde to bottle it up and suffer the pain alone.

Draco could see the shift of emotion's in Harry's jade pools and panic began to fill his own slivery blue pools. Harry had seen through his scheme, albeit it was not one of his best, but still. A Gryffindor was easily blinded by emotions, particularly love and loyalty, this of course made it very easy for them to be manipulated, especially where the Slytherins were concerned.

" Damn Gryffindor ! What happened to your Gryffindor naivety ?"

Harry chuckled at the Slytherin's question.

" Ah but unfortunately for you I'm not a true Gryffindor, the Sorting hat was hell bent on sorting me into Slytherin. So although Gryffindor may have blurred my vision so to speak, even I can tell a bad scheme from a Slytherin when I see one."

" You a Slytherin ! Don't make me laugh ! Next thing we're get a letter telling me that a huge fundamental error had occurred and in truth I had been sorted into Hufflepuff not Slytherin at all."

Harry frowned at the the wizard's drawl which was so heavily layered with sarcasm it was practically dripping from the blonde's mouth.

" Ok enough with the sarcasm and stop being sly with me Slytherin."

Draco grinned intelligently.

" Can't help it Harry it's in the name, _**Sly**_**-**therin"

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco was getting desperate now. He could tell by the way Draco's eyes shifted around the room, and truth be told Draco's antics were beginning to annoy him, so he took his mug and sat on the sofa waiting for the blonde.

Draco shakily took the his own mug and totally reverted back into his submissive and subdued mode, he sat as far away from Harry as possible, he could feel his hands shaking and he cursed himself bitterly.

_When did I ever get this weak ? Malfoy's never shake or kneel in the face of danger_

Harry studied Draco's movements, the blonde it seemed had finally realized Harry was not to be brought off the subject.

Harry also noticed he had put as much space between them as was physically possible whilst still sitting on the sofa.

" It wasn't a nightmare Harry, It was a flashback. It was a memory."

Please review the next chapter is all about Draco's flashback and his relationship with his father. Sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter five

_" It wasn't a nightmare Harry, It was a flashback. It was a memory."_

---------------------------------

Harry said nothing, only nodding to show Draco he had heard what had been said. Draco took a deep breath and submerged into Occulmency.

Harry watched Draco's features, and all of a sudden they became very calm, he looked like he was in a transe and Harry suspected Draco was separating his emotions from the memory and telling it like a story. Harry both marvelled, admired and loathed Draco's ability to do that.

" It was the end of the fifth term, My dad had got my results. Results were a big thing in my family. Malfoy's always had to be best, that's what my father told me.

That year had been awful not only had I been below Granger, a mudblood, in Charms I was also beneath you.

You, the Darklord's enemy and I a Malfoy were below you, albeit only a measly 2, you got 96 whilst I got 94.

At that moment I swear I wanted to wring your neck in my hands and throttle you. Once again you had become between me and my father's love and pride.

He was furious 2 below Potter and 4 below a mudblood, my Dad was beside himself.

He took me beneath the Manor, he took me to the dungeons. He told me to strip, I removed my shirt and trousers. He chained me to the wall and caned me with his black and sliver snake cane. He caned me for hour.

When he released me from my chains, I tried Harry, I really did.

I tried to stay up but I couldn't I fell to the floor.

That's when he wrapped his finger's around my throat and strangled me. He strangled me and hissed in my face repeatedly.

" Malfoy's are strong, Malfoy's will take a well deserved beating and will not show weakness by falling to the floor."

He locked me in there, and starved me for three whole days."

A tear trailed down Draco's face and when Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, the poor blonde was so traumatized that he dropped the mug with a smash.

Draco began to cry, the sound was heart-breaking. It sounded like the cries were choking him.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and gave reassuring kisses along his jaw line.

Draco clung to him with a dead tight grip, refusing to let go.

" He's dead now Draco, he's never going to hurt you again. I'll be with you, now and forever."

Draco nodded and gave Harry a gentle kiss, his lips as soft as silk gently glided across Harry's lips as he kissed Harry a promise too.

Poor Draco ! What do you think so far, like it, love it or loathe it ? Please review and keep reading !


	6. Chapter 6

**Extremely sorry for the delay but my computer broke a few weeks ago and it's taken along while to get it fixed, to make it up I've posted three extra chapters.**

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter six

The doorbell rang and a ecstatic red head bounced into the doorway.

" Alright there ferret-face !"

Ron engulfed the blonde into a huge hug which threatened to suffocate the wizard before pulling him back and regarding him with serious concern.

" How you coping with the curse Draco."

Draco frowned at the use of his name, when Ron used his name he knew he was being serious, but Draco remembered the way Ron had bounced into his and Harry's home, his happiness had been intoxicating and he hadn't seen such happiness in ages.

" I'm fine Ron, honestly I'm a Malfoy remember "

Ron narrowed his eyes at blonde, suspicion filling his deep blue eyes.

" Your also human, a human whose been hit by a under developed curse, you will have suffered side effects."

Draco had struggled to think of a come back to that when Hermione from the doorway bounced into the house in a simular way as her husband and swung her arms over Draco's neck covering his face in brown bushy hair.

Draco coughed the hair away, it was then he noticed it. Hermione's hairline was very different to the rest of her hair, it was a deep shiny ebony and it was very sleek, another odd thing about her hairline was that it seemed to be growing, the ebony was slowly moving down her hair, her hair becoming straight, sleeker.

She suddenly, now he thought about it, felt extremely cold.

He felt clogs begin to turn in his brain as he processed this new information.

Hermione felt him suddenly stiffen in her arms. His whole body it seemed suddenly went rigid. Panic began to well up inside her. She had not had a chance to top up her glamour charm in the morning, Ron had simply not let her out of his sight, she also had not performed a heating charm or a sun protection charm.

She released Draco abruptly and in her abruptness lost her balance, she fell into Ron's arms.

Ron was about to ask if she was ok when she wrenched out of his grip and ran like a wild animal upstairs, banging the bathroom door shut.

She hissed as her skin began to burn in the sun, she shut the blinds and removed the glamour charm, the effect was instant.

There right in front of her was her new true form, a women with porcelain skin and waist length ebony hair, crimson red lips and sharp ivory teeth smirked back at her.

It was a shame she thought that she had to keep hiding herself away, and her thought with shame and bitter loathing her sacrifice had been in vain.

Her parent's had not been saved like she had been promised, they had not been turned like she had been promised but they were slaughtered.

Slaughtered like nothing but wild animals. But one good thing had come from it...

Her mind kept flicking back to the parchments, her conscience would not allow her to destroy it until she knew none of her friends had been hit by it.

She sincerely hoped for her sake they hadn't. If they had a road lay open for her, a dark road, twisted with further betrayal.

Sighing deeply she cast the glamour charm and watched colour fill her face and with bitter self loathing as her hair shrink up and fizzed out.

She then cast a heating charm and sun protection charm over herself and slowly went downstairs.

Draco's eyes narrowed as Hermione entered the living room, he watched as she made a small grimace at her her husband. Ron had chosen the sofa that was completely exposed to the sun.

Draco saw with interest that her hair line was now completely the same as the rest of her hair, and her skin had much more colour. But his thoughts were ribbed from his mind as a white hot searing pain ribbed through his body. He made a sharp intake and screwed his face closed.

All the talking stopped instantly, Draco collapsed onto the floor burying his face in the cushion he had brought down with him to try and muffle his screams.

Hermione went totally rigid, a burning pain filled her body, she felt bile rise up her throat as she saw Draco clutching the pillow. The stories had been true the curse had been used once. She felt herself begin to retch and with her vampiric speed fled the house.

No one noticed Hermione leave, they were far to concerned for Draco. Ron desperately put his hands on Draco's face hoping to give comfort to him and stop him from screaming.

Harry gently pushed Ron away, his heart breaking as he heard Draco's heart wrenching screams. He placed both hands over Draco's face, Harry pulled Draco over so that Draco's stomach rested on his chest as they both lay out on the floor.

Tears streamed from Draco's face and Ron watched on in horror. This was what the blonde had been so anxious to keep away from him.

He watched as Draco clung to his only source of salvation and quivered like a man in a deep fever.

A few minutes after and Draco was barely conscious, the screaming and quivering and the torture of the pain had worn him out. His glazed over eyes met Ron's watery blue eyes. A few tears escaped down his cheek and both Ron and Harry gently wiped them away, the gesture tipped him over the edge and with each hand he gripped each one.

Harry bent over him and kissed him in attempt to calm him. Ron began to fiddle with his baby soft hair. Ron's finger's gliding through his hair so softly sent him to sleep, and as the dark covered him in a blanket he whispered with his last inch of strength.

" Hermione's a Vampire."

Again sorry for the big gap but everything is up and running again !


	7. Chapter 7

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Seven

Hermione groaned in pleasure, Oscuras bit down hard again on her neck.

Hermione screamed as waves of pleasure hit her body. She dug her nails into his back hard until he drew blood and dragged her nails along his olive back. Oscuras moved away from her neck and groaned in pleasure.

" Hermione, it has been too long, and your glamour spell is insufferable. Your my mate, I'm your mate. This Ron, he means nothing to you. Kill him. We can kill him together. Then together Hermione we shall rule the nights for eternity !"

Hermione moaned as he bent down to suck at the indents he had made in her neck.

She moved her hands through her sleek ebony locks and felt herself hate the glamour spell even more.

At night she was beautiful, in day she was ugly, a plain ordinary witch. At night she was the proud beautiful Vampiric mate of Oscuras. And she had been his mate ever since he had bit her for the first time and given her a gift greater than any Ron could ever give. Eternity.

" I love you Oscuras, I hate every second we're apart."

Oscuras moved from her neck and looked into her honey brown eyes, the only thing that remained of the previous Hermione Jane Granger.

Oscuras was glad something remained, and he had always loved her eyes. Eyes that had once glittered with life as she absorbed new knowledge, eyes that now glittered with un-dead supremacy and lust when she saw him.

" Hermione dearest, I grow tired of our separation, but I know it will pain you to kill your friend. Tell him, tell him what you truly are and then he'll leave."

Hermione nodded and then tears streamed down her porcelain face. Disturbed Oscuras wiped the tears away.

" Hermione what is it ? What has happened"

Hermione looked up at him, new tears forming in her honey eyes.

" Draco, it's Draco ! He got hit, hit by the curse !"

Oscuras pulled her into his chest and ran his finger's through her sleek hair that glistened beautifully in the moonlight.

" We will find a cure if this means so much to you then we will find a cure."

Hermione nodded and kissed him passionately.

Then slowly she opened her lips over the the skin on his neck, she began to glide her lips over them, delighted in Oscuras' moan. She teased him evilly, her pink tongue softening the skin and gently she nipped at it, nipping and sucking carefully only using her blunt teeth.

" Hermione !"

Hermione was delighted at Oscuras' pleading, with her fangs she finally bit down hard.

Oscuras screamed at the release of Hermione's teasing. He had certainly taught her well about the art of biting. He lost himself in waves of pleasure until he heard a annoying voice yell into the room.

"GET OFF HER YOU MONSTER !"

I don't know what I want to happen with Oscuras and Ron, ultimately they will fight but I don't know which one I want to survive ? If you desperately want one to survive then vote by reviewing, you never know it could influence my choice.

_Oscuras - Spanish for darkness_


	8. Chapter 8

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Eight

Draco finally awoke, he shook his head slightly to clear his blurry vision. He saw Harry look over some parchments.

" Harry, come here please."

Harry turned around, his face hard with concentration softened at Draco.

" I hadn't realised you were awake."

Draco shook his head.

" Forget it, for now forget. Now's about us, Harry we're falling apart at the seams. I don't want to live if my life is going to be like this."

Harry felt a mixture of emotions swirl in him, his throat seemed to tighten.

" Like what ?"

Harry asked hoarsely.

" Like this Harry, you constantly looking for a cure and then not being able to just be with me, and then when ever you look me I rarely see love in your eyes anymore Harry.

I see pity, and most of all I see guilt.

I took that curse to save you, to save you because I felt you'd suffered enough.

I don't want to lose you to it. I want you to love me again, look at me like I'm the best thing in your life.

Like i'm special, like your here because you love me and not because you pity me and what I have become."

Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes and without looking back he walked out of the room.

Draco sniffed quietly, Harry's love was the one thing he held dear, It seemed now he had not only lost his health but he had also lost Harry. He had lost the one thing his world revolved around. And now his world, his world had met a black hole and was being sucked in.

Hermione retracted her fangs from Oscuras' neck and looked over at the figure. The figure stared back at her, his deep blue eyes filled with terror, love and most of all heartbreak.

" What's happened to you Mione ?"

Hermione gracefully left Oscuras' arms and shifted her head to one side exposing her neck for Ron to see. Her eyes darkened and she met Ron's now glaring face bravely.

" I'm a Vampire Ron, I have been for ages now. You've just never noticed, too hooked up on the ugly boring, ordinary Hermione Jane Granger that you never saw me change in front of your very eyes !"

Ron shook his head, his eyes glared coldly at Hermione.

" I don't think she was ugly, I think she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and you were anything but ordinary Hermione ! With your brain capacity you were nothing but extraordinary.

And boring ? No you made my world go round. I loved you, I love you with every inch of my heart."

Oscuras took Hermione's pale hand and kissed it.

" I love you my Hermione, Creature of the night and goddess of Darkness I love thee dearly with all my soul and darkened heart.

Together we shall rule the nights and the stars and the moon shall be our sun, and the sun our moon."

Hermione looked down at Oscuras and smiled, she bent down and kissed his cheek. Before looking back at Ron.

" He loves me, he loves me, the real me. My very soul."

Draco took his wand, he looked out on to the sunset, it's pink sky covering him in a pink light.

Tears fell thick and fast down his cheeks. But he had made his mind up, life wasn't the same now and it never would get better. He had resigned to that now, Harry's love really was the only thing that kept him going. He pulled his wand across his wrists and muttered.

" Sectemsempre !"

Blood poured down his wrists a dark crimson red spread over his wrists.

Draco watched in morbid awe as his crimson blood coloured his wrists red.

His vision began to blur, he barely heard the door open and a horrified voice shout his name.

He felt himself grow weaker, he felt himself be lowered down and to rest on a warm body.

_Harry ! He's come ! I can say goodbye _

" I love you Harry"

Draco whispered softly before darkness took him and his body went limp in Harry's arms.

Cliff hanger ! Will or won't he survive ? And the face off between Ron and Oscuras has been decided. Review and find out found who will survive the next installment !


	9. Chapter 9

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Nine

Harry felt the crimson blood soak his arms, and then he heard Draco whisper his goodbye and he wanted to retch.

He felt Draco go limp in his arms and he let out a scream of panic.

Hurriedly he got his wand and sealed the wounds on Draco's wrists. Harry pulled Draco's unconscious form up into his arms and kissed his forehead.

" Why have you done this ? What made you do you this ?"

Harry asked him, his voice breaking. Then without another thought he sprang up from the bed and with Draco held securely in his arms he apparated to St.Mungos.

" HELP SOMEONE COME OVER HERE ! HE NEEDS A HEALER NOW !"

The receptionist frowned at Harry's behavior and made the mistake of trying to calm him down.

" Mr. Potter this is a hospital not Qudditch Match, there is a system people have been here before you and your partner ?"

Harry felt his magic flare and his anger increased to the point that unresponsive Draco was slightly vibrating in his hold.

" Who's before me ?"

The receptionist gulped and looked wordlessly and the man with his arm in a sling.

Harry was beyond anger, he furious. He spoke to her coldly and with such deadliest calmness Draco and Lucius would have been proud.

" This is a emergency, I don't believe that man is going to die any time soon ? "

The receptionist shook her head nervously.

" Draco is a different matter he has lost a lot of blood, he needs a blood replishing potion urgently, or am I going to have to hold you personally responsible for his death ?"

The Receptionist nodded and allowed Harry to pass through the double doors to the Healers. Had the situation not been so dire Harry would have found a mixture of pride and amusant, it seemed the blonde's antics were ever so slightly rubbing off on him.

This thought made him look down and he gulped as he saw Draco deathly pale and scarily unresponsive.

" Mr. Potter what do we have here !"

A healer roughly took Draco from his arms and lay him quickly onto a bed.

" He was cut, um he's lost a lot of blood."

Harry didn't really want to say that Draco had tried to commit suicide. The healer frowned.

" On the wrists ?"

Harry felt his anger renew again.

" DOES IT MATTER ! WHAT MATTERS IS HIS SURVIVAL HELP HIM !"

The healer nodded and drove Harry from the bed and drew the curtains. Harry sat on the chair outside and his mind raced with the events.

_What made him do it ?_

Then Draco's voice answered in his head, as Harry recalled their conversation.

_I want you to love me again, look at me like I'm the best thing in your life. _

_Like i'm special, like your here because you love me and not because you pity me and what I have become._

Harry shook his head

_Is that it ? _

_But how could it be ? _

_How an earth could Draco think I don't love him anymore !_

_If he dies, if he dies I'm never going to forgive him._

Harry broke down into sobs and he hid his face in his hands.

He loved Draco more than life it's self, he would give up anything for him, and as for not looking at him with love what about yesterday with the cups of Cocoa, he was hard from just looking at Draco, if that wasn't love then what was.

" He's a fool, a fool for doubting me. A fool for doubting us."

Harry muttered bitterly.

Finally the Healer drew back the curtains and Draco was now dressed in his white hospital gown and had red stains over his mouth and chin.

" He's had a goblet of the potion and his vitals are regular and strong. So if you want to go and get something he'll be fine. In fact he should be waking up quite soon. I'll make sure your not disturbed."

Harry said nothing still shell shocked by the events. The healer looked upon him with sympathy and drew back the curtains to give them privacy.

Harry took the seat beside the bed and held Draco's hand. It was deadly cold, Harry kneeled the hand, trying to warm it up and get the circulation going.

Harry looked at Draco's face, it was different to the time he had been unconscious in the Final battle. In the Final Battle in his unconsciousness he looked peaceful, now all Harry could see reflected in Draco's features was sadness.

Harry knew from his face that Draco really had believed that Harry loved him no longer.

Draco moaned, he moaned and began to shift his head slightly to the side so he was facing Harry.

Slowly his eyes lids opened to reveal weary and sad grey eyes that upon looking to Harry's emerald ones turned into an anguished grey and filled with tears.

The sight of Draco looking at him so broken and vulnerable temporally dissolved all his anger he had for the situation, this wasn't the time, Draco needed comfort now, not the wrath of his anger.

" You can go now Harry, now I've survived you can go. I don't want to burden you. You deserve happiness and love like we had."

At this Draco broke out into hysterical sobs and turned away from Harry, his body quivering, but as the quivering increased Harry grew worried.

In times of great emotion it sometimes triggered the curse.

Quickly Harry cast a silent spell over the cubicle and waited in hope that he was wrong. He wasn't.

Sure enough Draco erupted into screams, he twisted and turned in his bed, his limbs kicking outwards.

Harry ducked away from Draco arm and placed his hand over Draco's heart.

The kicking stopped and Draco leaned into Harry's touch as much as possible, Harry got into the bed as well and pulled Draco into a hug.

" I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you and no stupid curse is ever going to change that. Ever. "

Draco looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

" Please Harry, please stay with me. Please."

Tears trickled down Harry's face then at the pathetic tone of Draco's voice.

" Forever Draco."

Harry's still pretty mad about what's happened but he's holding it in, but how long will Harry be able to hold it in before he explodes. Keep reading and if you have read it and liked it or hated it even, Review, takes you less than two minutes but it means a lot to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter

Ten

Ron just stared at Hermione, this wasn't this wasn't the same girl he had spent his childhood with. The same women he had come to love and marry.

" Hermione please !"

For a moment Hermione looked heartbroken at seeing Ron plead with her, but then Oscuras moved and she looked at him, she looked at him and her honey eyes lit up. Slowly she turned back to Ron, her face solemn and decided.

" I'm sorry but Oscuras is my mate. We're soul mates and we have to be together. Leave me please. Leave now and by the time you come back your never see us again."

When Ron looked back up at her another emotion was evident in his eyes.

" When exactly did you become-"

Oscuras had moved his wrist to touch Hermione's face only to realise Ron would see the Dark mark he dropped his hand but it was too late.

Ron looked at Hermione seething with anger.

" YOU !"

He yelled at her, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

" YOU BETRAYED US ! YOU GAVE VOLDERMORT YOUR CURSE PLANS !

DRACO'S CURSED FOR LIFE ! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BACK STABBING VAMPIRE BITCH !"

Hermione recoiled as if she had been physically slapped.

" He threatened my parent's. I wanted to protect them. It was my destiny Ron, it's what lead me to my soul mate. To Oscuras."

" AND IT'S WHAT LEAD DRACO TO HIS CURSED LIFE ! YOU FOUGHT WITH US HERMIONE !

YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOLD US DRACO WAS TRAITOR AND THAT WE SHOULDN'T TRUST HIM,

WHEN ALL THE TIME YOU WERE PLOTTING BEHIND OUR BACKS. WELL SORRY BUT YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT ! I'M GOING BACK TO HARRY TO TELL THEM THE TRUTH AND WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET LOCKED UP IN ASKABAN AND NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN !"

With that Ron turned, got his hand on the doorknob before he felt a burning pain in his neck.

He screamed and he felt strong arms pull him back. Oscuras walked in front of him.

" We cannot let you go. You know too much. You should have left whilst you could."

Hermione ribbed Ron's shirt apart and as Ron made to run for it, with a furious growl Oscuras bit him deeply in the neck. Ron howled as Hermione took the other side of his neck kissed him briefly on the cheek before taking a deep bite.

Blood poured from Ron's neck as the Vampires greedily sucked at his skin. It was horrible, Ron felt like the two of them were drinking his soul.

Drinking his soul and pulling it out of him. Energy flowed out of him and he felt himself feel sick.

The Vampires held him in place securely, he felt like all the life had been drained out of him and as the world blurred a memory came to his dying mind.

_(Flashback)_

_Harry bent over Draco and kissing Draco in an attempt to calm him. He was fiddling with Draco's silky hair. His finger's gliding through Draco's hair so softly seemed to send Draco to sleep, and as Draco begins to fall asleep Draco whispers with what looked like his last inch of strength._

_" Hermione's a Vampire."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Draco already knew, he already knew so they may have accomplished in silencing him but the truth would come out and when it did he would be looking up from above and relishing the moment.

Then his thoughts died off, as the world turned black and the last thing he felt was the fangs retracting from his neck.

It's all happening now ! Please review , hope not too many of you mind Ron getting killed off !


	11. Chapter 11

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Eleven

As Harry and Draco walked down the alley towards their home, Draco could see the shift of emotions in Harry.

When he had first come round there had been a flicker of tremendous anger before in a flash it had been replaced by deep soft concern. But now, Draco knew the novelty of his survival had worn off and he was going to have to face the tremendous anger Harry had stored away.

Harry could feel his anger dangerously begin to bubble towards the surface at the blonde's silence. Struggling with himself slightly he forced it back down.

_He was breaking apart in your arms not minutes ago. Your break him if you explode now_

But, Harry stomped his foot a little harder than necessary, it wasn't that easy.

He could not for the life of him, even if held at wand point begin to even guess as to why Draco had done what he'd done.

_He'll explain himself, when's he ready he'll explain. Just wait till then._

And as this mind battle wore on Draco watched him wordlessly, heart sinking as he saw how deeply he had hurt Harry.

Draco took a deep breath and prepared to be brave. He'd been such a narrow minded fool today and he couldn't bear to have Harry hurting any longer.

" Harry !"

Harry felt a strong sense of coldness wash over him as he heard his name and knew what was coming after.

Trying to dismiss the coldness that had washed over him he turned around. The extreme coldness in Harry's eyes made Draco stutter on his words.

" I-I-I just wanted to say i'm so-r-ry and I'll explain everything, b-b-ut could I j-just"

Upon hearing Draco's painfully nervous stutters and tears forming into those blue silver eyes he loved so much he put a hand up to silence him.

" Take as long as you need, but once you come back down, there's no going back."

Draco nodded, he looked far too grateful for Harry's liking and he felt suddenly as if he was deeply in the wrong acting the way he just had to Draco.

Harry waited outside the front door and he could feel the blonde trembling beside him.

" It's ok Draco, I love you. I always will, remember that."

He turned around and kissed Draco lightly and softly on the lips.

He was careful not make the kiss enjoyable as he was, no matter how scared Draco seemed, furious. But he certainly didn't want his lover to fall to the ground and crumble at his feet, leaving him with just a empty shell.

The kiss he made sure for the blonde, was merely support, not love and lust just support.

He pulled away abruptly and without looking at Draco at all walked into the living room and slammed the door shut with such power Draco visibly flinched.

Harry had seen him flinch but this time he felt no remorse. He had warned Draco after all the living room was to be his domain and once he entered Harry would as he warned unleash his anger. Harry sat on the sofa and prepared to perhaps wait all night he was therefore surprised to find that he had just sat down when Draco who was shaking and extremely pale but with a brave expression on his face, walked in his Malfoy strides right into the living room.

Harry looked at him with a questioning raised eyebrow. He wasn't not about to offer the blonde solitude but he would give him a look which said it for him.

Draco looked at Harry and although he looked like Harry was about to murder him or something dreadful he shook his head and sat opposite Harry but on the floor, making it so he had to look up at him. Harry found this a distressingly submissive pose and it made him snipe at the blonde without thought.

" Get on the sofa Malfoy."

Draco flinched at the bitterness Harry had used in addressing him and in the fact he had used his surname. The name that always reminded him of his father.

Harry hadn't meant to say Malfoy, just it came out. Out of old habit and once he had said it he was too angry to take it back again.

" I'm sorry Harry."

Draco whispered so softly it was barely audible.

" Your sorry ?"

Harry sneered at him, anger preparing to let loose.

" Yes, look what do you want me to-"

" WHAT DO I WANT YOU TO SAY ! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO SAY ! WHY DID YOU DO IT ! WHY !"

Draco took deep breaths, comforted by the thought that the more anger Harry let out, the quicker Harry would calm down.

" I thought you didn't love me anymore ? I thought-"

" NO ! YOU WEREN'T THINKING ! THAT'S THE PROBLEM DRAKE YOU WEREN'T BLOODY THINKING ! BECAUSE IF YOU WERE YOU'D REMEMBER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AND ALL THE TIMES I'VE TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU !"

Draco decided to wait till Harry had sat back down on the sofa before answering. After a while Harry huffed and sat down.

" We used to make love all the time, it used to be a problem because we wanted it all the time, now you never touch me, I feel dirty, like you won't touch me because I'll contaminate you. We barely kiss anymore, when you look at me it's like your heart's dying and it's not love in your gaze. It's pain, pain and pity. That's not what I want from you. And it can't be what you want either."

Harry listened intently to the blonde, reasoning the blonde's points against his own. And in the end he could no longer be angry with Draco. He truly never had stopped loving Draco, but he had looked at him with pity, he shown so much empathy with him so much it had shown in his own face and his own eyes.

Harry hung his head slightly in resignation.

" You had no idea what that did to me Draco, coming in and seeing you like that. I thought I could die at that moment. You lying there so lifeless and the blood running down your arms. And then when you said you loved me I retched because I knew you were saying g-g-goodbye. "

Harry's anger had been diminished and he slowly made his way to Draco. Slowly he raised his hand and cupped the side of Draco's face.

He looked deep into those mercury eyes and a smile lit upon Draco's features as Harry let his true love shine through into his eyes.

Draco smiled as he saw love fill those emerald eyes. His smiled widened as he heard Harry whispered seductively.

" Forget, forget everything. Tonight it's all about us. Me and you."

Harry kissed him again, this time passionately, Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

He felt Harry's hand hungrily tug at his shirt's buttons. He smirked and apparated them to the bedroom.

He threw Harry on to the bed and wiggled in front of him.

" Going to help take this off Harry "

He whispered huskily.

Harry watched Draco parade himself and slowly undo the buttons. Draco made a pout at Harry and it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Harry leapt from the bed and gently he tossed Draco's hair out of the way pulled the shirt clean off Draco's shoulders.

He began to kiss the bottom of Draco's neck, his sensitive area, he felt a shudder go through the blonde and him sigh.

Harry gently continued to place kisses up Draco's neck, along his jaw line and finally their lips met.

Harry moaned as his lips meet the silk that was Draco's lips. His hand cupped Draco's velvety cheek, marvelling in how smooth Malfoy was.

Draco's satin tongue glided over Harry's bottom lip pleadingly, begging for entrance, Harry happily obliged.

The two tongues battled for dominance till Draco finally surrendered to Harry and let him have his wicked way with him.

Harry could feel the moment Draco surrendered to him. He opened his eyes and saw such pure and unwavering trust in those slivery eyes it was almost frightening. He could see Draco trusted him with every inch of his heart. He also knew that if he ever betrayed that trust not only would Draco's heart shatter into a million trillion pieces, Draco would never be able to recover from it.

Slowly as Harry lost himself in the kiss, he felt smooth and elegant fingers gently fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. Harry moaned in encouragement. Slowly those heavenly fingers glided the shirt off his shoulders.

Draco moved away from Harry and proceeded to his own torture.

He sucked at the skin on Harry's shoulder, he sucked and glided his tongue around it. He could hear Harry's whines and it made his heart dance evilly.

Draco looked at the pink patch of Harry's shoulder, he gave it one more kiss before finally biting hard with his blunt teeth.

Waves of pleasure rolled through Harry's body, happiness so strong he felt unsteady on his feet. The skin didn't break but it was a nasty love bite. Draco had marked Harry. Marked him as his own and he intended for it to last forever.

Harry gently pushed Draco off and they both discarded their clothes before getting under the bedcovers. Draco lay out completely calm and at peace. Harry's eyes grew wide as they travelled over the marble flesh.

His eyes saw a thin slivery scar run across Draco's side, he looked at it questionably and cautiously touched it, his finger meeting baby soft flesh and Harry looked into Draco's bright blue and sliver eyes.

" Father Harry, father. A birthday present."

Harry felt hatred course through his veins as images of torture Draco must have gone through raced through his mind. Then he gave himself a mental shake. This was his and Draco's time, no one else's.

He bent down and placed his lips over the scar and kissed it softly. He moved his kisses up Draco's stomach and chest before hovering on top of Draco and over his face.

" I love you Draco."

End of chapter, next chapter coming soon please review


	12. Chapter 12

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Twelve

Harry slowly woke up, he felt utterly right with world. He saw a pale arm draped over his chest and he grinned, not yet having the energy to push it off.

Last night had been incredible, it felt like they had just become right with eachother again. Like the way things were before.

Harry knew he had been partially in the wrong and although he had no intention of giving up looking for a cure, he wasn't going to let it take over and push Draco way.

A strand of silky blonde hair fell into Draco's closed eyes, Harry grinned at how innocent Draco looked when he was sleeping.

He could barely remember the times when he would have looked upon this boy and hated him. He could remember however the day Draco had come for help.

The day he had escaped from his father and collapsed in their home.

**(Flashback)**

It was a horrible day, the sky was a dark grey and the horrible storm had just ended. Harry looked out of the window from his room. 12 Grimmauld place had certainly lived up to it's name.

_**Grim.**_

Another meeting had only just ended and Harry felt it had been pointless. Nothing they planned to do seemed to be happening, people still got hurt and Voldermort was still very much alive.

It had all been extremely quiet but all over a sudden he heard an explosion of voices.

" LET ME GO ! UNHAND ME !"

" NEVER YOUR A SPY YOUR GOING TO REPORT BACK TO THE DEATHEATERS !"

" HEY SOMEONE GET HARRY WE HAVE A UNWELCOME GUEST. !"

" LET ME GO "

Harry didn't wait for whoever had been called to fetch him to come. He had heard from here and he rushed out of his bedroom and into the main hall way. The sight shocked him beyond anything he could have imagined.

Fred and George had the most wicked expressions on their faces and were tightening their hold on a younger boy, the same age as Harry firmly in place.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the boy.

" M-Malfoy ?"

Malfoy's head which had been hanging downwards as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up, shot upwards and he met his nemesis eyes.

Harry gulped slightly.

Malfoy's current state was a far cry from the state he usually was in. His hair was wet and covered in mud. He had flecks of mud on his face which helped only slightly to cover the extensive bruising on his cheeks. His bottom lip was badly cut and his eyes had never looked so grey and terrified, any traces of blue seemed to have deserted them.

He looked at the boy and saw he was barely standing, in fact the only thing that seemed to keep Malfoy from falling to the ground were Fred and George.

Harry's eyes suddenly noticed that his once white top was heavily coloured in a crimson. He had lost a lot of blood.

George decided to end the deadly silence that seemed to have gathered."

" Yes Harry one and only Malfoy, question is what we do with him ?"

" Yeah " Fred spoke up.

" He's a Deatheater. I bet he's a spy we should kill him, we can't let our location get to Voldermort. "

George glanced down at Malfoy.

" I agree with Fred, we should kill him, don't look like he going to be able to put up much of a fight."

Harry's gaze never left his old nemesis face and he saw an impossible amount of fear fill those grey eyes.

" I'm not a spy -"

" That's what they all say "

Fred mocked Malfoy, clearly enjoying himself.

" I'M NOT, I was looking for you, I was looking for you-"

" -So you could hand us over the the Darklord "

George finished for him.

" NO I WASN'T I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HELP !"

Everyone in the room had very different reactions to Malfoy's outburst. Fred and George let go of Malfoy suddenly and burst out into hysterical laughter. Whereas Harry was frozen to the spot and he watched how the instant Fred and George let Malfoy go, and despite Mafloy's small attempts he had fallen to the ground in a heap. He couldn't get himself up again.

" Fred, George, you are absolutely sure he's a Deatheater right ? I mean you've seen the mark on his forearm right ?"

Fred and George paled slightly and far more roughly then Harry thought they would grasped Malfoy's arms and hauled him back on his feet.

Ignoring the yelp of pain Malfoy made. Fred and George searched both of Draco's forearms and found nothing put pale unmarked skin.

" Harry, he may still be a Deatheater, he's still young, he may not be old enough for the mark yet. It doesn't mean he doesn't serve him. And think of his father for goodness sake."

Harry watched with confusion as Malfoy visibly shuddered in fear at the mention of Lucius.

" Please Potter, I don't serve him. I know stuff, stuff from the inner circle, I can help you."

Fred and George laughed harshly and let him go watching in satisfaction as Malfoy landed in a broken heap.

" The only thing you can help us with Malfoy is to send us to our deaths. I would say it had been a pleasure to know you, but that would be lying."

George told the fallen boy harshly.

Fred and George both pointed their wands at Malfoy, and suddenly everyone was looking at Harry.

Fred and George were looking at Harry to draw his wand and for them to kill Malfoy.

Malfoy was looking at Harry with dead eyes, eyes it seemed were searching their history as if knowing he was going to die.

" Harry ?"

Fred asked him uncertainly.

" P-Potter, please "

It was the sound of Malfoy begging and crying that made Harry's decision.

" He lives. He lives with me."

" WHAT !"

"ARE"

"YOU"

"DOING"

Fred and George asked him, faces red with disbelief.

" Fred, George, look at him, does he really look like he can go running off in search for Deatheaters ?"

The twins said nothing.

" He'll stay with me, I put a charm on that will alert you if I'm in danger and he will not be allowed to leave the house until I say so, Malfoy ? Got that ?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry and nodded, he forced himself up into the kneeling position and bowed his head.

" Yes Master."

Fred and George froze on the spot.

" What did you say "

Fred asked him almost in a friendly way. A frown appeared on Malfoy's face but he repeated himself anyway.

" Yes Master."

Fred and George quickly looked up at Harry who had lost all colour and looked shocked to the spot.

" all right Malfoy, get up and let's get you cleaned up."

Harry moved down the rest of the stairs intending to offer a hand up, but Malfoy it seemed was forcing himself to obey to Harry's request and he forced himself up on his feet and up the stairs, even if he had to crawl to be able to do it.

**(End of Flashback)**

A voice brought Harry out of his memory.

" Harry ? What you thinking about."

" The day you came, the day you came to us."

Draco paled slightly and nodded, submerging into the memory also.

**(Flashback)**

Harry gently led Malfoy into his bedroom and transfigured bandages and water.

" I'm not your Master Draco, and you are not my slave. You can address me by anything even Scarhead if you really need to, but not Master, not Master because I'm not."

Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise.

" You called me Draco ?"

Harry grinned.

" Slip of the tongue Malfoy."

The small grin that had been on Malfoy's face vanished and tears filled his eyes.

Harry took a cloth and gently made to wipe the mud from Malfoy's face.

Malfoy hissed, Harry's touch had been ever so gentle but his purple bruise was so severe any contact was painful.

Harry heard Malfoy hiss and he made his touch even gentler.

" What happened to you ?"

Tears trickled down Malfoy's face and he looked completely broken.

" I disobeyed. I disobeyed my Father."

Harry felt very cold all of a sudden and it wasn't the temperature in room.

Harry said nothing for a while, waiting to see if Malfoy would elaborate. Harry rinsed the cloth and moved it up to Malfoy's face, his heart twitched nastily as he saw Malfoy huddle up and look at the cloth as though it was a dangerous instrument, and when the cloth touched Malfoy's face and wiped away the grime Draco whimpered.

Harry looked at Malfoy and wondered what had happened, what he had meant by disobeying his father. He wondered what had happened to the cocky arrogant stuck up boy he used to know. There was no arrogance in this boy, no sarcastic comments and no infamous drawl. He was like a shell, a shell of who he had once been.

Harry knew that although he had hated the boy he knew he never would have wanted to see him so broken. When Malfoy elaborated on what he had said earlier Harry was visibly disturbed.

" In the Pureblood families, like the Malfoy line the Father is the most important. Your icon if you will, he will care for you, judge you and he will beat you. The best you can hope for is that he is fair and has more love than judgement in his heart.

My father had no love for me in his heart, he loved my mother but he never loved me. He was proud if I followed in his footsteps because then I was like a mini him and he didn't have to hate me so much, he couldn't very well hate himself could he ?

Anyway I, no matter if you believe me or not, was against the Darklord, I admit I feel superior to Muggle borns and I relished in the feeling, but some where down the line, for Muggle borns like Granger I respected them. Their strength, despite any obstacles they continued.

Anyway, I stood up to my father and told him I was leaving Voldemort's services, I welcomed him to come with me.

I would have protected him with my life, because even if he hates me, he's still my father, my father and I love him.

He went mad, he said I was no longer his son and he was no longer my Father. He told me I had to address him as Master and he dragged me down to the Deatheater torture chambers.

He performed Crucio on me. He- he"

Malfoy cut off and buried his face in his hands, he cried out in agony as crying made his slashed stomach hurt terribly.

Harry was livid with what Malfoy had gone through but he needed to get to the source of the pain.

" Draco, I need to see your wounds."

Draco nodded and complied instantly, Harry felt his heart break at Draco's behaviour and how this had been forced upon his former nemesis, he just couldn't hate the broken man in front of him.

Harry winced as he saw the deep slashes in Malfoy's stomach.

Gently he poured a potion into the bandages and bandaged Malfoy up.

After he had finished he draped an arm around the shuddering blonde and whispered to him softly.

" It's ok Draco, you never should have gone through that and I promise you, you haven't left one Master for another. I'm not your Master and you certainly are not my slave."

Draco looked up at him with wide eyes, eyes that showed clear relief but a tinge of sadness.

" I'm your enemy then."

Harry shook his head.

" No your not. You've just come here but I think with effort and time we could be friends. Good friends."

Draco smiled his first true smile in weeks.

**(End of Flashback)**

Harry looked at Draco and he shivered.

" I'll never forget the shame and shock I felt the first time you called me Master."

Draco paled more and he shook his head.

" You hated me back then Harry, I thought there was only two options, either I was killed on the spot or I was your prisoner. I was trying to please you. To show you my submission."

Harry kissed the blonde softly.

" You don't need to worry about them anymore, Voldermort or your Father, they're burning in hell. Where they belong."

Draco smirked and leant into Harry's arms.

" You never did tell me how you destroyed Voldermort ? What gave you the strength ?"

Harry looked down at him and looked into Draco's blue grey eyes.

" You. You made me strong , I never uttered a spell, I felt so angry about what he'd done to you a pink fire sprouted from my wand. It burnt him, he couldn't put it out."

Draco looked at Harry full of admiration.

" You've beaten all your demons."

Harry shook his head and stroked Draco's hair.

" Everyone has demons Draco, I still have far too many to not worry about them, it's not letting them take over which is the real victory."

End of chapter, hope you like this I'm very unsure of this chapter but I had to find a suitable way to show how Draco joined the light and how their relationship began. Please review !


	13. Chapter 13

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Thirteen

Harry could hear screams, horrible screams. It then dawned on Harry that these screams were not from his dream but from the Draco.

He shot awake to find Draco screaming his head off and dragging his nails across his skin deeply. So deeply he began to bleed.

Harry assumed it was the curse and touched his lover's chest expecting Draco to calm and lean into his touch. It didn't happen, if anything Draco only screamed more. Harry grew suspicious.

He grasped Draco's hands and with his wand bound them with a silky slash to the headboard.

Draco kicked out with his legs furiously and struggled with the bonds. Harry bound his ankles and decided he was going to have to emerge into his nightmare. Harry used Leglimens and emerged into the dream.

**(Dream)**

Lucius dragged his sniveling son into the dark chamber. He tore his son's shirt from Draco's chest and propelled his only son into the brick wall. Without mercy he chained his son's wrists.

Tears were flowing down Draco's pale face and Harry thought he'd never seen such a face of despair.

" You have disappointed me beyond words Draco, BEYOND WORDS ! I cannot believe that you, you a sorry attempt for man were my son."

" But father-"

Lucius backhanded Draco across his pale cheek.

" I AM NOT YOUR FATHER ! ADDRESS ME PROPERLY !"

"Master."

Draco whispered, it was barely audible.

Lucius backhanded his son again across the face but harder. A nasty purple bruise formed on Draco's well defined check bone.

" Don't push me Draco."

Draco didn't reply, he simply sniffed as tears leaked from his grey eyes at an extraordinary rate. The lack of response seemed to anger Lucius further.

He withdrew his wand and muttered Crucio.

Draco's back arched and his head slammed against the brick wall with a sickening sound. Draco screamed and his whole body shook out of control.

Lucius face never changed, his face remained cold and impassive, he casually released the curse and saw Draco slump.

Harry felt now was the time to act.

" DRACO !"

Draco looked up and his eyes met Harry's furiously sparkling emerald ones.

" P-Potter ?"

Harry winced at the desperation in Draco voice.

" Yeah, It's me Scar head."

A ghost of a smile almost appeared on Draco's features before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

" What are you doing here Potter ?"

Lucius frowned and looked around the room, he could see no one. He regarded his son strangely.

_Have I succeeded in breaking him, had he been as fragile as that ?_

Harry walked up to Draco and gently tucked a silky strand behind Draco's ear.

" I'm here for you Draco."

Draco felt tears slide from his eyes and soothe his aggravated skin.

" You can beat him Draco. Beat him. Don't break I'll be here."

Draco's head slowly moved up and his now dull grey eyes met his father's malicious sliver ones.

" Your right, your not my father, your not worthy of me, and it is in my own idiocy that I ever called you father ."

Lucius looked stunned at his son, before exploding into a bright sliver light and fading away.

Draco panted heavily. A strange happiness was filling him. Like he had overcome something. He felt a hand on his wrist and he saw Harry unchain his wrists when -

**(End of Dream) **

When he saw pink silk strands fall down beside his released arms.

" I defeated him. My demon. You got into my dream ?"

Harry smiled guiltily.

" I wanted to help, Draco it must have been awful."

" It was but you stopped it before you saw anything serious."

Harry frowned at Draco sternly.

" Draco I saw him Crucio you, that's serious."

" At least you never saw him Sectemsempra me. That's how I got those deep cuts you bandaged up."

Harry finished untying Draco's ankles and immediately transfigured a cut lotion. He pasted it over Draco's cuts that Draco had made with his nails and kissed his lover tenderly.

" You beat him Draco, you beat your demon."

Hey !

What do you think, next chapter Draco and Harry find Ron.

I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed, **Happymood**,** SLNS**,** Dracoismyredkrpytonite**, **Bunny Bubble & State of Matter**, also thank you to **Karin85** and **severus16576446** for adding my story to your Story Alert.

And finally a special thank you to **Carolquin** who has reviewed every chapter.

All you reviewers I appreciate it and I hope to get more from you !

Regards

Lisi the slayer


	14. Chapter 14

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Fourteen

The next evening Harry and Draco apparated to Ron's flat.

The room was extra dark from where the blood red curtains had been drawn that Harry couldn't see his surroundings. Draco on the other hand let out a loud pitched scream.

Harry cringed when he heard Draco scream and he felt a soft breeze move past him and quite suddenly Draco wasn't beside him any longer.

" THIS IS FUCKING STUPID !"

Harry yelled and cast Lumos and moved his wand around the room and cast another spell which lit up the whole room, but what he saw made his legs give beneath him and he fell to the ground in shock.

Draco was pocking the fang indents on Ron's unnaturally pale neck.

" Why didn't you listen to me ?"

Draco whispered to no one in particular.

When the room lit up and he heard a thumb he span around and rushed to Harry's side.

Harry didn't move in Draco's arms. He just stared at Ron. His best friend dead on the floor. He felt numb, the loss so extreme he couldn't bear to feel it. Slowly he felt Draco pull him closer and he gently touched Ron's icy cheek.

There was blood all down his neck and on the wooden floorboards.

" What's Hermione going to say ?"

Draco winced when Harry asked him that question.

He looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes and saw they were gleaming with pain.

" Harry, I-I-I think she already knows."

Harry looked at Draco with disbelief and some anger at his lover's apparent foolishness.

" If she knew already we would have known already."

Draco winced again and felt great pity for Harry but he couldn't hide the truth from him.

" Hermione's not the same Harry, the War changed her, both physically and emotionally-"

Harry cut through Draco's beginning of a speech and frowned at him coldly.

" Get to the point."

He told Draco through gritted teeth.

Draco continued.

" As I was saying Harry, I think Hermione's the one who betrayed us."

" WHAT ! HOW DARE YOU ! HOW DARE YOU ! I FIND MY BEST FRIEND DEAD !

AND YOU GO AND ACCUSE THE LAST ONE OF BETRAYAL, OF BETRAYING ME AND RON ! JUST GO ! GO HOME AND STAY THERE !"

Draco was about to reply to Harry's outburst, when he heard voices, one voice was low and obviously masculine. The other was a women's voice, high pitched and familiar. It took a while for him to place the voice but suddenly it clicked and his eyes fell on a small pile of parchments.

Draco grasped them and read then quickly. His heart beating furiously in his chest. These were the parchments. These were the parchments of his curse. The parchments Voldermort had got his hands on.

Harry watched Draco closely, Draco had lost all the little colour he usually had and was shaking. He could see deadly amounts of anger fill those eyes that had changed into a deep smoldering sliver.

Draco muttered under his breath.

" She's mine"

When the door burst open and two mysterious adults walked in. Draco turned around and with pure venom in his voice greeted the female accordingly.

" Hermione."

Hey ! Coming up to the climax keep reviewing !


	15. Chapter 15

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione turned and rose an eyebrow.

" Hermione ? I have not heard of any Hermione, It is not of your concern as to who I am little boy."

Draco arched his own eyebrow and Harry wondered if the Vampire knew what she was getting into.

Draco looked closely at the Vampire. Her shiny ebony locks, porcelain skin, ivory fangs hanging from crimson lips were certainly nothing like Hermione but she did have very familiar honey eyes. Draco smirked and decided to take another angle.

" So, your a friend of Ronald then ?"

Hermione's features froze for a moment before she suddenly seemed to relax and her movements became flowing. Hermione turned to Harry, her honey eyes glowing.

" Harry Potter, a pleasure. Take this hypocrite out of here, we have much to discuss."

Her voice was sugary and it had a strange hum to it.

Harry's eyes glazed over and he slowly went to pick up his wand when he froze. Harry froze in the position. He was shaking and seemed to be fighting against himself, eventually he won the fight and collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

Draco laughed and scorned at Hermione.

" You should know that stuff don't work with Harry."

Hermione growled and suddenly she had Draco pinned against a wall.

" I don't know who you think I am but I know no Hermione and I have no relationship with this Ronald."

Far from looking imitated Draco smirked.

" Looks like in the battle of the brains between Slytherin and Gryffindor Slytherin's come out tops. You are a Vampire, you cannot enter any home unless invited. Therefore you must know Ron otherwise you would be unable to enter. It's you Hermione. It's time to stop pretending."

With a growl she slashed her nails against Draco's pale cheek and sent him flying to the floor.

She was about to go after him when an awful pain filled her body and she fell to the floor shrieking. Oscuras rushed over to his fallen mate and kissed her cheek demanding to know what was wrong.

Draco sat up and looked at Harry, his wand was pointed right at his former fallen friend and Draco cringed for what it must be doing to his lover. Eventually Harry released the spell.

" HOW COULD YOU ! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS ! WE FOUGHT VOLDERMORT TOGETHER ! YOU LOVED RON. YOU KILLED THE MAN YOU LOVE."

Hermione slowly got up from the floor.

" Voldermort threatened my parents. I had to protect them. It was the only way."

Harry's emerald eyes filled with tears and he ran up to her and slapped her as hard as he could. Oscuras growled and lunged at Harry forcing him to the ground.

Draco shot into action and shot a stinging hex at Oscuras. Angry and in pain Oscuras threw Harry hard against the wall. It knocked Harry out.

Hermione grinned at Oscuras and licked the side of his face.

" Can I have him Oscuras, your little treat to me."

Draco sneered at Hermione's high pitched voice.

Oscuras nodded.

" He's all yours my Dark Queen."

Hermione smirked superiorly at her nickname and quite suddenly she was at Draco's chest yanking the shirt till it fell to the ground and exposed perfect marble skin.

" I will know your blood Malfoy, your neck will be my chalice and I will drink from it, drink deep."

Her voice humming again.

Draco struggled but she pinned his wrists above his head with ease. She bent over close to his face and licked the side of his face. She made a satisfied purr.

" You taste extraordinary."

Draco squirmed under her hold and then quite suddenly he stopped. Hermione noticed his sudden lack of resistance and looked at him curiously.

" Are you Draco Malfoy submitting yourself to me ?"

Draco just sneered at her, his face radiating deepest loathing. Hermione just smiled and licked his face again.

" Sneer at me all you want Drake, It's the only thing you've got left. You can't stop me and you know it."

The humming in her voice was doing things to Draco's mind. It was telling him to relax, it was telling him to submit to give himself up to her and let her have her will. Draco's eyes suddenly gave a most beautiful mysterious sparkling and then his entire body went limp, but anyone who knew him well could would see the glint in his silver eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Hermione kissed him gently on the lips, her fangs scrapping his delicate skin on his bottom lip.

" Heavenly Draco."

She moved down to his mouth and pulled her hair over her shoulder, Hermione's and Draco's hair entwining and mixing together, ebony and blonde.

Hermione's cold tongue swept over the warm skin on Draco's neck. She sucked the skin gently, bring the blood to the surface of the skin.

She licked his cheek where she had cut him with her nails and tasted his blood.

Ecstasy filled her entire body, she simply couldn't wait any longer. With a growl she bit deep into Draco's neck.

Draco screamed as a searing pain travelled from his neck. He tried to push Hermione off him but Hermione was strong and she held his attempts back with ease. Draco's blood was delicious, she was intoxicated, addicted to it. Nothing in the world could make her stop.

She felt Draco's heartbeat slow down beneath her, she heard his breathing become heavier but still she would not stop.

Draco felt weaker than he ever. The whole room was spinning and all there was was pain. Burning searing pain, he just wanted it to stop. His plan had backfired, it wasn't going to happen.

" STOP ! STOP OR YOUR MATE GET'S IT !"

That was just enough for Hermione to pull away and she retracted from Draco instantly. Draco groaned, his eyelids half closed, he was barely conscious. Harry was pointing his wand at the tied up male Vampire.

" Help him Hermione or say goodbye to your mate."

Hermione let out a scream. She turned around, one look at Draco told her he had lost too much blood.

" It's too late, Harry he's lost too much blood."

Harry shock his head. He was not willing to lose Draco. Not now everyone he had cared for had left or betrayed him.

" Turn him."

Hermione's posture sunk slightly.

" What ?"

" TURN HIM ! TURN HIM AND DO IT NOW !"

Hermione pulled her long sleeved top over her head exposing her blood red corset. Hermione drew her fingernail along the top of her chest, her blood gleaming. Gently she pulled Draco's head up and pushed his face into her chest so he could drink.

Draco drank lazily not really knowing what was going on. He sucked and sucked before he was pulled away and the world went black.

Hey ! Coming towards the end now ! Review


	16. Chapter 16

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione turned back around to face Harry, with a snarl she lunged at him and brought them crashing to the ground.

" You shouldn't have done that Harry, you shouldn't have threatened my mate. I'm a Vampire now."

She lunged at his neck ready to bite before she was hauled off Harry and was sent screaming into Ron's old bookcase.

Harry looked up and saw his angelic saviour. Draco growled loudly and deeply moving in front of Harry protectively. His fangs hanging threateningly over his bottom lip. Draco turned around and pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, they were full of fear. Harry squeezed his shoulder.

" It was the only way, I couldn't lose you."

After that reassurance Draco's eyes gave off a mysterious silver glow and they sparkled .

That's when it finally hit Harry, the look earlier, Draco had intended to get turned. His only worry was what Harry would think of him when he was turned.

" Draco ? Why ?"

Draco grinned, his new ivory fangs reflecting in the moonlight that was seeping through the curtains.

Draco hadn't changed a lot. His hair was the same colour but if possible it shone even more than it's usual brillance. His skin looked like moon dust and purer than snow and his eyes. His eyes were a pure sliver now, no blue left and they gave off a most mysterious glow.

Draco didn't answer Harry because all of a sudden Hermione had tackled Draco to the ground. Harry went to help when he was grasped from behind. A deep voice whispered in his ear.

" No you don't, this is between Hermione and your whore !"

Some how Oscuras had gotten out of his bonds and he held Harry still.

Ferocious fighting took place, Draco growled, his fangs tearing into Hermione's flesh, Vampire blood spurted onto the walls. It was impossible to see who was winning, everytime Hermione had Draco pinned, Draco lunged at her and brought her to her knees.

Similarly, when Draco had her cornered and ready for the fatal strike Hermione always lunged her way free.

Finally Hermione got the upper-hand, with a battle cry she gave a final shove and Draco crashed headfirst into a wooden table. The table collapsed, it's wooden legs snapping in half.

Draco groaned he made to get up but a kick in the face from Hermione's knee kept him down.

Hermione put her legs either side of Draco's stomach and lowered down resting on Draco's more defined muscled stomach. She smiled at him victorious. Draco growled and tried to shove her off him, Hermione laughed and rose her hand.

Draco froze, his eyes looking at Hermione's risen hand, she held a piece of the wooden leg which was pointing dangerously over his heart.

" Did you really think you could beat me Malfoy ? I'm going to kill you in front of your precious lover and then I'll devour him Malfoy. I'll devour Harry till there's nothing left and no one's going to stop me."

With that she brought the stake crashing down. A bloodcurdling scream filled the room.

Cliff hanger ! I know it's evil but I just couldn't help myself ! Ending coming up please review and I'll update as soon as possible !


	17. Chapter 17

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Seventeen

The Stake hit.

A scream.

A scream exploded into the room. The Stake had missed Draco's heart by inches and instead had gone through into the carpet gap between his side and arm. Hermione had collapsed on top of him and was screaming her lungs out. Draco shoved her off and stood up dusting himself off.

Harry was released by Oscuras who had run to his fallen mate's side. Harry flung his arms around Draco, his whole body shaking at seeing how close Draco had been to dying. Draco buried his face in Harry's hair, inhaling the unique smell and allowing it to calm his nerves, he felt Harry shiver as his cold breath made Harry's scalp cold.

" Don't worry Harry, I'll be human by the end of this night."

Harry looked at him confused but in his unwavering love for Draco he believed him and taking a deep breath he leapt onto one very angry Vampire's back.

Oscuras let out a furious growl and in one move sent Harry flying into the wall. Oscuras swept over to him and punched him hard in the stomach.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MATE ! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE !"

Harry held his chin up bravely despite the look of absolute anger in Oscuras's eyes. Oscuras lifted him off the floor by his shirt and sent him flying into another wall, making the paint flake off the walls. Oscuras growled menacingly enjoying himself on how physically weak his victim was.

He prepared for the final lunch when Draco yelled out his name and something in Draco's voice made him respond instantly.

Hermione was pinned under him, her face screwed up in pain, but to Oscuras she was still beautiful, Oscuras gaze moved to Draco and their eyes met. Draco sneered as menacingly as he could. He indicated with his glowing silver eyes to Hermione, that's when Oscuras saw the wooden stake plunge into Hermione's heart.

Hermione screamed out Oscuras' name before the stake was pulled out and the world melted away. She could faintly hear Oscuras' cries and she longed to reach him but she was being pulled further away.

A white light appeared at the end of the black tunnel and suddenly she had a body again she was running, running into the white light, her ebony hair blowing into her face, a figure was at the opening. A man, tall and young with a patch of fiery red hair and breathtaking blue eyes.

" I've been waiting for this Hermione. You made your choice. Enjoy."

With that Ron let out a cruel laugh and the ground beneath her feet crumbled to nothing and she fell. She screamed as she fell down the never ending tunnel. She looked down and saw the faint glow of flames.

Oscuras ran forward forgetting all about Harry and Draco till he felt a pointy object dig deep into his back. Pain rippled through him and he collapsed dead beside his mate.

Hey ! One chapter left ! I can't believe it's really at the end ! Review !


	18. Chapter 18

Violet Fire and Eternal love

Author- Lisi the slayer

Chapter Eighteen

Harry had thought all the excitement had finished, he had just allowed himself to relax and try and come to terms with all that had happened. That's when it happened.

Draco suddenly clutched his un-dead heart and let out a scream. His whole body was shaking, his fangs were as long as they could possibly go. He fell to the ground withering and twisting on the carpet. Sharp pain filled every inch of his body. Even his gums as his fangs began to change shape and retract back into them. The pain was burning, he felt Harry touch his arm, the contact making his skin burn. He shook his head at Harry hoping to he'd get the message.

He howled again as his gums gave a particularly nasty shot of pain and blood filled his mouth, his whole body exploded into such a severe form of pain he passed out. Harry was in pieces, he had no idea what was going on, it wasn't the curse. Harry therefore had no idea was going on.

He looked out of the window and saw it was well into dawn and approaching sunrise, quickly taking a scruffy blanket Harry wrapped it around Draco, making him look like an overgrown caterpillar in a cocoon. Casting a weightless spell on him he hoisted Draco over his shoulder and in some kind of transe ran out of the flat. Leaving the two Vampire corpses near the now open window to burn to dust.

As Harry pulled the curtains across the windows he realised he didn't have a clue how he had got himself and Draco home. He couldn't remember, the last thing he remembered was wrapping Draco in Ron's dusty blanket. Thinking of Draco he checked up on him.

Draco hadn't moved, he was safely tucked under the cream covers of their canopy bed and he looked for all the world like he was completely at peace and in a deep dream.

Harry suddenly realised he was shivering, as carefully as he could, he got under the covers himself. Warmth instantly spread through his worn out body and sleep overwhelmed his emotionally worn out mind. Against his better nature his eyelids closed and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber. Hoping against hope that this was all a nightmare, and that when he awoke sun would come streaming into the room and Draco would be alive and well right at his side.

A voice whispering to him and a hand fiddling with his unruly hair eventually awakened him. He opened his eyes and bolted up and what he saw.

Light was streaming in from the window, the sky was a beautiful bright blue and the birds were singing. Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes. This was a dream, a beautiful beautiful dream. This illusion however was shattered when a pale hand pinched the skin on his arm very tightly.

" OUCH "

Harry turned in a frown until he realised the significance of that pain. It was real, it wasn't a dream.

" That's right Harry, it's not a dream. We're home."

Draco stretched out and lay back down, his entire face in the sunlight, he looked delicious, his eyes had changed back to normal, back to their sparkling blue and sliver and his hair to it's normal glory.

Harry shook his head.

" B-B-But your a Vampire ? The sun will burn you."

Draco smiled widely revealing his pearly blunt teeth.

" No i'm not Harry, I was but not now. Harry you really do know next to nothing about Vampires. Stupid muggles have filled you with their gibberish. There's a cure.

One cure, the only way a Vampire can ever revert back to being alive and human. The Vampire must kill the Vampire that turned them whilst that Vampire is still a Vampire, if the Vampire reverts back to human before you kill them then it doesn't work.

Harry, Hermione was the one that bit me. Oscuras was her mate. As long as you kept him back and he wasn't killed before Hermione I'd be cured. You see Harry, I did my own research, The curse Hermione used is incurable because the curse is situated in the blood, the witch or wizard would have to bleed themselves dry.

That's why I told you there was no cure, but then we found Ron, I saw it. It was my chance, my only chance of finally freeing myself from the curse forever. It's over now Harry."

Draco pulled Harry towards him and kissed him deeply, before pulling him back and with tears of pure joy running down his face and sparkling like pearls in the morning sun, he whispered to Harry.

" We're back, back to how it used to be and we're going to stay this way. Forever."

The End

That's it ! Fini !

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I hope you like the ending and review it ! There won't be a sequel, I don't feel that I can continue this particular story. Overall I'm very happy with this fic and as a first fanfic I think I've done pretty well and I thank you guys again for the encouragement I received in the reviews.

Currently I'm working on two **non-H/P **fics :-

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Return of The Key (Squeal to After you'd Gone)**

**Summary**

**The monks in the church were interrupted, their spell left was unfinished. Now it's breaking apart. Dawn begins to remember her former life as The Key, and as the spell dissolves Dawn taps into the Key's power. The Key's power is absolute, Buffy and Spike must find a way of keeping the Monk's spell together before Dawn get's consumed by her power and the world has yet another apocalypse, if that happens Buffy and the others will have no choice. They'll have to destroy Dawn.**

**Pairings - Buffy/Spike**

_** P.S- You have to read After you'd Gone before this, or it really won't make sense, it carries on straight from the end of After you'd Gone.**_

**Artemis Fowl - Prophecy**

**Summary:**

**Holly and Mulch discover an ancient recording for a powerful prophecy. Unsure Holly gives it to Foaly who unravels and interprets it's contents. The Prophecy speaks of a sacred mud man, calling him the Key, saying that he would lead the fairies up from the ground and on to soil once more. Some fairies are tired of living under, some will do anything to get back up to the surface especially if they find the Key.**

**Pairings - Artemis/Holly**

I'm also working on another Harry Potter fic, it's another H/D pairing but I promise I will definitely do an other Harry Potter pairing, but I was struck by this idea and I just had to do it ! If there's any pairing you'd like me to have a go at please tell me and I'll have a go ! I welcome **all** suggestions !

Anyway this is the fic i'm currently working on. I haven't uploaded this yet but should be updated soon ! Watch this Space !

_**Rejection of Love can kill you**_

_**Summary**_

**Draco finds out he is a Veela, he finds out that he has a Soul mate to whom his very life depends upon. He can kiss nor be with anyone else. Draco is pulled into despair when he finds out his Soul mate is Harry Potter and that if Harry rejects him he'll die. The seventh year will be Draco's darkest yet, the question is can Harry do it ? Can Harry love and save the infamous Ice Prince ?**


End file.
